Who Knew a Jackass could be nice?
by hicktownhoney
Summary: Dick and Veronica have a little fun on her birthday


Why couldn't he stop himself from turning around to watch the petite blonde leave. He had been having weird feelings around her now and it was getting harder and harder to push thoughts about her out of his head. Sitting next to Logan while thinking these thoughts just made him feel guilty about it. After all Logan was the one that told him and only him about how much he cared for her back then.

"Hey Logan so you still like Veronica?" Dick whispered during History.

"Yeah Dick I do but we could never be together again," He was staring at the board like he was trying to learn something from the blank surface.

"Why's that?"

"Why the hell would you want to know," Logan snapped "We have trust issues and we were just trying to hold on to Lily,"

"Oh sorry man,"

"I still love her and everything and I would probably kill anyone that ever hurts her,"

"Dude your going soft for Mars,"

"Shut up Dick there is nothing between and there never will be," After that Dick actually shut his mouth which is a very hard thing for him to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wallace can you do me a favor," She did her head tilt and he knew he couldn't say no. They had a brother sister relationship ever since she cut him down from the flagpole on his first day of school. Soon enough they would actually become legal brother and sister when her dad and his dad get married this fall.

"What is it Veronica," Wallace was writing down his assignments for the night.

"I just need Bettina's permanent file,"

"Ok I can get it for the birthday girl,"

"At least some one remembered,"

"Your dad didn't remember?"

"Not that I know of and if he doesn't remember he's gonna be in trouble," She grinned at him.

"Hi Dick," The queen of gossip sat on the table in front of him while he barely even noticed for he was lost in his thoughts about why he had an obsession with Veronica Mars.

"Oh hi Madison," She had been wanting to get back together with Dick for ages now. "No Madison I will not go back out with you because I no longer date girls with a whole Mary-K catalogue on their faces," He said this right as her bottom lip started quivering.

"How about just for a little fun for old times sake,"

"No," He got up from his table and went to sit with Logan. What the hell was all he was thinking he just passed up free sex just to think about Veronica.

"Finally end of the day, thanks for getting that file for me I'll see you tomorrow," She walked to her car to look at the papers inside of Bettina's file but nothing interesting just popped out at her. Tap Tap came from outside her car door window. Rolling it down revealed the young surfer which has a name that fits his personality.

"What do you want Dick," Veronica had one of the worst birthdays in her life it came after the time when she turned seven and her hamster died. Dick showing up made her happy. For the past couple of days she has been a bit interested in Dick and what scared her more was that she had no idea why.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday that you can only get from the one and only me," He replied with a smirk across his features.

"I don't have time for games Dick, what do you want," she looked at him in her usual way with a bored expression. The next thing she knew was that his lips were smashed onto hers and she was enjoying it and was kissing him back. "What just happened," when they broke their embrace for air.

"Listen I've liked you for awhile,"

"Wow that came as a shocker, I think I might be slightly attracted to you too," She smiled at him and he was surprised it wasn't one of her sarcastic get out of my way smiles. It was one of her genuine smiles that meant that this might work. "I have to go" as she looked at the clock on the dash board.

"Well Happy birthday Veronica," She drove off. How can I like him how did you let your self fall for him he's a jackass were the thoughts repeating themselves in her mind. She opened up the apartment to find her dad and Wallace's family screaming surprise when she turned on the lights. Three hours later Wallace's family left, all the cake was gone, and there was a pile of presents sitting on the couch. She had received candy, books, a gps system, but her favorite was the dog supplies which her dad told her she would need because she was getting to pick out her dog on Saturday. Right after her dad gets back from Michigan with Alicia for a couple of days. He left with Wallace and his family.

What was he doing on her door step at eleven at night he had no clue but he knocked anyway. Veronica opened the door while in her pajamas which was short shorts and a tank top that cut off right above her belly button.

"Oh uh hi Dick," he goggled at her wondering if she knew how hot she was. Once again he smashed his mouth against hers but this time she opened a little allowing him entrance and deepening their kiss. They found their way to the couch and she settled her self beneath him. "Wait" pulling away from him. "Your friends hate me,"

"Yours hate me," he kissed her fore head and sat up on the couch.

"We can't do this I wouldn't want them pissed,"

"They don't have to know," When she heard those words come out of his mouth she smiled and he ended up spending the night at the apartment.


End file.
